In the past, access to an information rewritable external storage medium such as a DVD+RW has not been recorded and controlled. However, since the preferences of a user are generally reflected in the type and frequency of access to the external storage medium that stores data, this information can be useful for a supplier of the external storage medium, if collected with the consent of the user.